Blog de usuário:Mar99 wiki/Boletim Simmer (5/9 a 11/9/2016): Rachel Franklin dá adeus
50px|link= Boletim Simmer 13ª edição · 5 a 11 de setembro de 2016 Olá, simmers! Na nossa décima terceira edição do Boletim Simmer, é hora de dar tchau para Rachel Franklin, que saiu da EA/Maxis, para a tristeza (e felicidade?) de alguns simmers. Também mostramos os novos vazamentos do possível terceiro pacote de expansão para The Sims 4: as bandas podem estar voltando para a quarta geração? Rachel Franklin anuncia sua saída da Electronic Arts 300px|right A comunidade simmer tristemente recebe a notícia que a produtora executiva de The Sims 4, Rachel Franklin, teve sua saída da equipe anunciada na sexta-feira (9) por SimGuruLyndsay no fórum oficial de The Sims 4. Se você ainda precisa de uma ajudinha para lembrar quem é ela, talvez você a lembre pela polêmica que ela criou no ano passado (15 de setembro de 2015) quando afirmou para o site GameCentral que a não adição de bebês no The Sims 4 "foi a melhor decisão para o jogo naquele momento"Blog de usuário:Mar99 wiki/Rachel Franklin & Bebês: Entenda a polêmica. Ou o seu clássico bordão quando apresentou The Sims 4 na Gamespot em 2013: "Like never before, in The Sims 4." ("Como nunca antes, no The Sims 4"). Segue abaixo o texto liberado no fórum, traduzido por #JoãoPDF em nosso perfil no Facebook: A comunidade simmer recebeu a notícia com reações mistas. Alguns desejam o melhor para a profissional, enquanto outros discutem que ela não estava fazendo um bom trabalho ao conduzir a equipe de The Sims 4 e esperam que um próximo profissional possa comandar melhor a equipeTHE SIMS. Rachel Franklin is leaving The Sims 4. Disponível em: . Acessado em 10 de setembro de 2016.. "Nada pessoal, mas ainda acho que ela não era a melhor para ocupar o cargo. Eu disse isto já fazem dois anos e ainda não mudei de opinião", afirmou Rudy8292, um usuário que comentou sobre a saída de Rachel. "Ela pode ser uma ótima pessoa na vida real, mas não a conheço pessoalmente. Estou falando sobre a posição que ocupava". ---- Novo vazamento sobre o terceiro pacote de expansão indica a volta das bandas ao The Sims 4 300px|right Antes de tudo, um pequeno aviso: esta notícia se baseia em vazamentos, que podem ou não corresponder com o que haverá na versão final do provável pacote de expansão. Os fã-sites gringos não tiveram paz alguma estes últimos dias. Como noticiamos no Boletim Simmer da semana passada, muito tem se falado de um possível terceiro pacote de expansão para The Sims 4, provavelmente chamado "Vida na Cidade". E nesta semana, mais e-mails anônimos têm sido enviados para os fã-sites mais famosos. Desta vez, o destinatário não foi o SimsCommunity — como aconteceu nos outros vazamentos —, mas sim o site SimScraperTwitter. "ANOTHER leak - it's becoming more info now, this time it's interesting and they offered pictures so lets see ;)". Disponível em: . Acessado em 10 de setembro de 2016.. Num e-mail mais sério e menos reticente, quem quer que esteja por trás destes e-mails se ofereceu para tirar fotos dos apartamentos do jogo e afirmou também que haverá "mais de um traço novo" e comida asiática em geral retornará ao jogo. Também foi destacado que o sistema de bandas irá retornar para o jogo, que é "baseado no sistema de clubes de Junte-se à Galera", segundo o remetente. Entretanto, o recurso só será adicionado caso os produtores consigam terminar de desenvolvê-lo até a data limite. Caso contrário, o sistema será adicionado em um pacote de jogo ou pacote de expansão futuro "que tenha o mesmo tema". ---- Destaques ainda relevantes de semana passada Para terminar bem este Boletim Simmer, voltarei a destacar algumas coisas que são importantes e valem a pena serem relembrados de semana passada. Entre eles, estão os resultados da pesquisa de opinião que conduzimos durante todo o mês de agosto. Venha conferir o que a comunidade simmer brasileira e portuguesa acha sobre The Sims 4. Também confira a nossa nova página que fala das origens do Boletim Simmer, este jornalzinho amado por todos. Até semana que vem! Categoria:Posts de blog Categoria:Posts de blog/Notícias Sims Categoria:Posts de blog/Notícias Wiki Categoria:Posts de blog/Boletim Simmer